It is desirable to provide a heat exchanger with a maximum effective heat transfer area. Achieving a larger heat transfer area has previously entailed increasing the dimensions of the heat exchanger, but it is desirable to achieve this increase in effective area without increasing the overall dimensions of the heat exchanger.
Particularly in the vehicle industry, available space for a heat exchanger in the front of the vehicle is extremely limited. In the case of a truck, the space is often limited upwards by the cab and sideways and downwards by, for example, various frames and members. To accommodate a larger heat exchanger, the vehicle has quite simply to be made larger, which is not only more expensive but also leads to a bulkier vehicle, which is undesirable for several reasons, e.g. rules on maximum sizes of vehicles, or shortage of space at places where the vehicle is likely to operate.